1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for heating and drying objects and is more particularly concerned with a forced convection heat transfer oven through which objects are passed for drying and in which heated air is circulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past ovens have been used to dry paint and other coatings on appliances, furniture and automobile bodies and other objects and articles of manufacture. In some instances electric and gas fired infra red heaters have been used for the heat source in these ovens. Other ovens have used air as the heat transfer medium with little or no turbulence generated around the object to be heated (free convection oven). Other ovens have employed turbulent air or air that is discharged at relative high velocity. In previous applications where turbulent air was used it has been necessary to develop static pressures by the use of centrifugal fans in order to develop the relative high discharge velocity required. This method of generating turbulence requires large horse power.
Exhaust fans are also quite common where painting is being done to remove the fumes of the paint and the air which carries the paint.